Bluesteel
Bluesteel is an alloy metal that has the most complex recipe of all items in Survival 303. It is the most powerful tier, every tool (excluding knife and ignitor) is capable of instantly killing a player. Bluesteel has an intense shade, which makes it highly visible. This makes Bluesteel exceptionally wanted and possible to trade many Mithrils for a Bluesteel. At the given moment, the actual recipe is valued much more then the item itself. This means that you could get many things for the recipe, but it is not a general good trade to do as the player who recieves the recipe could spread it, meaning bluesteel loses its value as everyone can craft it. Bluesteel Tools The Bluesteel Tier consists of 8 items which are #Bluesteel Sword, This sword hits extremely hard and is the most powerful weapon in all of Survival 303 with the exceptions of explosives. It has quite a simple recipe similar to the mithril sword. #Bluesteel Spear, This is one of the best weapons in game, it is excellent for rounding off players with swords because of it's high damage and it's long range. #Bluesteel Javelin, It is quite an impressive damage to have, despite the fact that it is quite expensive and could be replaced with a cheaper mithril javelin. It also has the same appereance as the bluesteel spear. #Bluesteel Hatchet, This is another one of the tools that could be considered as a weapon and tool. It has the same damage and speed of the mithril sword and has no failrate. This means that there is no Bluesteel Axe because it would be pointless. #Bluesteel Pickaxe, This is one of the last items recommended to make because it has the same rates as a mithril pickaxe but is capable of instantly killing. This makes a great disguse club which would surprise the enemy as they drop dead while trying to kill you, although pretending to one hit kill people with a club will result in hack accusations when people die to the weakest weapon in the game. It is the only bluesteel weapon that looks identical to the previous tier counterparts. #Bluesteel Knife, This is the only weapon that cannot instantly kill a player. It deals around 85 damage and is the absolute last thing that is reccomended to make from Bluesteel. #Bluesteel Igniter, The bluesteel ignitor is the best non admin tool for making fires. It looks like a ladle that's coloured blue. It is an amazing lighter that barely ever fails. It is worthy of getting if you want to raid and time gunpowder explosions right, although two flint and steel has the same chance of burning. #Bluesteel Armor, The Bluesteel Armors are the greatest for absorbing a lot of damage, however it makes you a lot slower. It is not recommended to raid using this because of the enemies being able to flee while retooling most of their stuff. This makes Mithril Armor superior in most scenarios, however bluesteel may be preferable when fighting good crossbow shots, so as to not get killed instantly. Trivia *Bluesteel is a very complicated alloy with a complicated recipe *Bluesteel is the most powerful teir of tools/weapon since 1/24/14 *The bluesteel tier was added on 1/24/14 RobloxScreenShot01252014 215434243.png|Pure Bluesteel. Bluesteel Tools.png|The bluesteel teir of tools, weapons, and items. Category:Bluesteel